sorprendidos infraganti
by bastionkirkland
Summary: Vaticano, preocupado por sus hermanos ha decidido visitarlos, pero no contaba con encontrarlos "haciendo cosas impuras" Ger/ita, Spa/romano y una sorpresita al final


Nota del autor: leyendo, leyendo (un fic Austria /Prusia en donde Liech los sorprende haciendo "eso" , se me ocurrio esta retorcida idea. Ger/ita, Spa/romano y una pequeña sorpresa.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia (muy a mi pesar) le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, lo mismo que Italia norte e Italia sur, y esta versión de vaticano (Gabriel) me pertenece.

Era un día muy normal para Gabriel, y prácticamente tenía toda la tarde libre. Después de oír las constantes quejas de su superior, dar misa, leer los informes, visitar los orfanatos, oír las confesiones de Austria, el estado vaticano quería simplemente descansar aunque sea por un pequeño rato, y por qué no, visitar a sus dos hermanos.

Era ya de dominio público que Italia y romano hacían sus vidas al lado de Alemania y España, respectivamente. Gabriel, como "baluarte de la castidad y la pureza" les puso los consabidos peros a sus relaciones, pero después de tantos ruegos e insistencias logro aceptarlo, y eso que técnicamente Ludwig podría considerarse como un "hermano más" a pesar de contradecirlo, por el simplemente hecho de que su superior era un alemán.

Tomó uno de los autos de la santa sede, mientras la guardia suiza lo saludaba, saliendo por la puerta de san león magno, por la parte de atrás de los jardines leoninos (el vaticano tiene muchos jardines), dirigiéndose a la casa de su hermano menor, Feliciano.

Le agradaría verlo aunque sea un rato, se sentía algo mal por no haberlo visitado por el catarro que había contraído días atrás[1], además de traer unas cuantas medicinas de su afamada farmacia[2] para alivianar su catarro.

No sospechaba el estado vaticano lo que se encontraría en la casa de Italia del norte esa calurosa tarde.

Al llegar Gabriel, revestido con su sotana negra de ribetes rojos y fajín escarlata, cargando una canastilla con medicinas y pastelillos, notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Lo consideró algo normal, Feliciano era bastante descuidado, pero el sabía que Alemania estaba allí y el era muy estricto en cuanto a seguridad.

Le pareció bastante extraño.

-hay alguien en casa,-pregunto el italiano con voz alta.

Ingresó a la casa, la cual estaba pulcramente limpia y ordenada "_Alemania está, supongo que deben de estar jugando futbol en el jardín" _por lo que siguió como si nada en l casa. Sin embargo, oye unos extraños quejidos y gemidos.

-Italia, ¿estás bien?, traje unas medicinas –anuncio el sacerdote de nuevo.

Los quejidos se oían del cuarto del italiano. Suponía entonces, que Alemania, como buen cristiano estaba atendiendo la enfermedad de su hermano con compresas frías. Pero al subir y dirigirse al cuarto del italiano con la canastilla, quedó en un espantoso shock.

Alemania estaba con Italia, completamente desnudos, haciendo "cosas impuras"

-DAMNARET SORDIDA DEGENERES CORRUMPENDO GERMANIA –Gritó el vaticano en latín, encolerizado por completo, rojo de ira y vergüenza.

-Vee~ fratello puedo explicarlo…

-NO ME EXPLICARÁS NADA, FELICIANO, VISTETE AHORA- le gritó el mayor con ira.

Salió rápidamente de la casa del italiano, avergonzado e iracundo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a Napoles en donde romano tenia su casa.

Gabriel conducia desquiciadamente por las carreteras italianas llegando rápidamente a Napoles, y a su vez a la casa de romano. Al llegar, notó también que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Al entrar, oyó los mismos quejidos y gemidos, ya suponía que estaba haciendo su hermano Lovino.

Al entrar al cuarto, encontró a romano y España en la misma situación que Italia y Alemania: "Haciendo cosas impuras"

Si Hungría estuviera, estaría feliz de lo lindo grabando.

-SO VOBIS VELLE DEPREHENDO, HISPANUS EXCREMENTUM CORRUMPENDO DEGENERES- Le gritó el italiano de los lentes mas rojo de ira.

-Gaby, te lo puedo explicar…

-Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ, BASTARDO MOJIGATO

-DEJA DE HACER LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA MISMO.

E inmediatamente volvió a salir.

Inmediatamente llegó a su apartamento en el palacio apostólico. Al parecer Vash estaba ya allí, con su uniforme de la guardia suiza vaticana. Era natural, era su escolta, y no había que negar que el condenado uniforme lo hacia ver mas seductor (el autor pide perdón por el lapsus homosexual).

-Que te pasó, Gabriel.

-He visto algo terrible, Vash…

Sin embargo, se miraron fijamente. Y sin mediar palabra el helvético besa con pasión desenfrenada al italiano, mientras desesperadamente se quitaba el uniforme, y el quitaba a Gabriel la capa, la sotana, la sotana de fondo y la ropa interior…

Por su parte Feliciano se encontraba bastante avergonzado por lo sucedido en su casa. Queria ir a disculparse , lo mismo que Lovino (por presiones de España, nación muy católica que no quería ver la "santa ira" de Gabriel), quien estaba allí.

Al entrar al apartamento del italiano, oyeron los extraños gemidos y suspiros en latín y Romanache[3].

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo mi hermanito ahora- exclamó Lovino con sorna.

Al entrar los dos italianos al estudio de lectura, encontraron a su hermano, con suiza, ambos desnudos, sobre el buró mientras este gemia y arañaba al suizo con ganas, con sus lentes apunto de caerle.

-ASÍ TE QUERIA VER, BASTARDO MOJIGATO DE DOBLE MORAL –gritó Lovino todo histérico.

Vash y Gabrie se separab violentamente, mientras que el italiano se tapa "castelgandolfo" con unos cuantos libros y suiza hacia también lo propio todo avergonzado.

-Este.. puedo explicarlo.

Definitivamente, Hungría daría cualquier cosa por haber estado, y haber grabado al "casto Gabriel" en semejante situación.

**Nota del autor:** si no hay review, Gabriel hará barbacoa con ustedes… MWAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

><p>[1] Italia está en una grave recesión económica, por lo que puede considerarse que ellos dos están enfermos.<p>

[2] La "pontificia botica vaticana" es el más amplio dispensario médico del mundo, con más de 2´000.000 de existencias de diferentes medicamentos

[3] El romanache es uno de los idiomas oficiales de suiza, una mezcla entre alemán, francés e italiano.


End file.
